falling_throughfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio Kyanite
Dio Kyanite is one of the protagonists of Falling Through. She is a water nymph from the Astacia Kingdom and is a botanical medicine maker. She frequently travels to Neo London with her water sprite, Beryl, to visit the Twaddle Family. Appearance Dio is a tan water nymph with pointed ears and green eyes the color of dioptase. She has wavy, blue hair that reaches to her chest and a prominent side bang that falls to the right side of her face. She wears a green-tinted white dress with slits on each side that start from her hips. The sleeves of her dress widen at the end, and there is a brown band on each side of the upper arms that cause the sleeves to puff out. The front of her shirt is tied together with string. Dio also wears a brown belt at her waist. In addition, Dio wears a long, blue scarf that tucks into her belt and can be used as a hood. She wears fingerless black gloves that reach to the middle of the forearms, as well as knee-high black boots. Dio also wears dark gray pants, which are tucked into black boots that reach just below the knees. She also wears turquoise, tear-shaped earrings, as well as a tear-shaped necklace. Personality Dio is an intelligent person, having had an interest in medicine and aquatic life at a very young age, as well as learning different languages, particularly written ones. Her mother helped cultivate and expand her knowledge on various issues within the kingdom as expected of aristocrats, and thus has a deeper understanding of the workings of the kingdom than most of the population. She is indifferent towards most people, but shows a very caring side towards those who are close to her, such as with Lavina and Carnel. - empathic - trustful - distant - History Dio was born to Lucille and Roscoe Sebastian Kyanite in Astacia Kingdom. From a young age she was very interested in medicine making, especially the kinds involving aquatic plants. Her mother helped feed her curiosity by buying botanical books and journals. Abilities and Powers * Water Manipulation * Communication with Aquatic Animals * Underwater Breathing * Plant Identification * Gem Identification * Medicine Making Relationships Lavina Twaddle i dont know how to explain this other than the fact they're dating and love each other Carnelian Kyanite They cool. Beryl BFF Roscoe S. Kyanite still ew Lucille Kyanite rip #wasntherfault2k17 Wilbur Twaddle nice Vanessa Twaddle bomb ass cookies Trivia * Dio's name and color palette is based off of dioptase and kyanite. * Her favorite color is orange. * She is terrible with any sort of technology in Neo London. She once touched a toaster and it spontaneously combusted. Now, Beryl is always around her when they travel to Neo London to put out any fires. * Dio's necklace was given to her by her mother. * She likes learning different languages. * Her fears include heights and betrayal. * Her genderbend name would be Dioptase, with Tay as a nickname. * In a modern AU, Dio would be a pharmacist. * Despite being courted by numerous suitors, Lavina is her first (and only) girlfriend. Category:Characters